Out Of Eden
[[Archivo:12049799.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Akiakane.]] Out Of Eden (アウト オブ エデン / Fuera del Edén) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 20 de julio de 2010 y actualmente supera las 418 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Ha aparecido en el juego Hatsune Miku Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. Intérprete: Kagamine Len Música: Kouhei Letra: orange Vídeo: Acha 'Ilustración: 'Akiakane *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA Arcade- Original Song Collection Vol.3. Letra *Kanji sacado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji sacado de letras.mus.br. *Español por AcosadoraPerverDeKagamineLen . Kanji= No way out of Garden Eden No way それは　死に至る病 楽園の終末に蛇は誘う 撫でるよに　確かめあう　この指で 摘み取る　罪の実 こぼれちゃうミルクね友情 嘆くなら舐めればいいじゃん？ 凝らしても見えない表情 飾り窓 Forbidden Fruit 放課後の残り香(が)　熱病 あがいても消せない本性 こすったら噴き出す感情 むき出しね 友達の枠　はみだしちゃって 塗りたい色　ほんとは　何色？　 逢わせたいのは心地 良い場所へ　潜る　深く No way back　もう引き返さない No way ジャンクフーズじゃいらない 征服と降伏（制服と幸福）の枷で絞めあう かさねた手　引き寄せあう　じゃれあって 今は逃げないで ふざけあう隙間のサイレンス 捉えては逸らせる視線 追いかけりゃ逃げる蜃気楼 友愛のヘルオアヘブン/You,I know Hell or Heaven 背中越し数えた心臓 押さえても膨らむ煽情（せんじょう） ばれちゃえばそこが処刑場 無理矢理ね とかくこの世（夜）は生（逝）きづらくて あなたじゃなきゃ　誰でも　いらない 悪魔は蜜を垂らし 音もなく　胸を　伝う No way 呼吸を止めて　泡立つ（粟立つ） No way ゴーグルごしに　ゆらめく 水温を上げていく僕の欲望 届かない果実が朽ちてく前に 僕は撃ち落とす 扉越しせがんだ愛情 現在（原罪）の時刻（地獄）は終宵（終章） ぞんざいな小部屋の売笑 一時の極楽往生 友達の輪を　踏み出しちゃって つながるのは　ここから　どこなの？ 明日を支払うから 抱え込む　強く　酷く Get away out of Garden Eden Get away これは　死に至る病 楽園の終末に蛇が微笑む 撫でるよに　確かめあえ　この熱は 今はこのままで |-| Romaji= No way out of Garden Eden No way sore wa shi ni itaru yamai Rakuen no shumatsu ni hebi wa sasou Naderu yoni tashikame au kono yubi de Tsumi toru tsumi no mi Kobore chau miruku ne yujo Nageku nara name reba i jan ? Korashi temo mie nai hyojo Kazari mado Forbidden Fruit Hokago no nokoriga netsubyo Agai temo kese nai honsho Kosuttara fuki dasu kanjo Muku dashi ne Tomodachi no waku hami dashi chatte Nuri tai iro honto wa nani iro ? Oawase tai nowa kokochi Yoi basho e mokuru fukaku No way back　mo hiki kaesa nai No way janku fuzu ja ira nai Seifuku to kofuku no kase de shime au Kasaneta te hiki yose au jare atte Ima wa nige nai de Fuzake au sukima no sairensu Torae tewa soraseru shisen Oi kake rya nigeru shinkiro Yuai no heru oa hebun / You, I know Hell of Heaven Senaka goshi kazoeta shinzo Osae temo fukuramu senjo Bare chaeba soko ga shokei jo Muri yari ne Tokaku kono yo wa iki zuraku te Anata ja nakya dare demo ira nai Akuma wa mitsu wo tarashi Oto mo naku mune wo tsutau No way kokyu wo tome te awadatsu No way goguru goshi ni yurameku Suion wo age te iku boku no yokubo Todoka nai kajitsu wa kuchi teku mae ni Boku wa uchi otosu Tobira goshi seganda aijo Genzai no jikoku wa shusho Zonzai na kobeya no baisho Ichiji no gokuraku ojo Tomodachi no wa wo fumi dashi chatte Tsunagaru nowa koko kara doko nano ? Ashita wo shiharau kara Kakae komu tsuyoku hidoku Get away out of Garden Eden Get away kore wa shi ni itaru yamai Rakuen no shumatsu ni hebi ga hohoemu Naderu yoni tashikame ae kono netsu wa Ima wa kono mama de |-| Español= ¡No hay salida del jardín del Edén! ¡De ninguna manera,es una enfermedad mortal! La serpiente nos invita al extremo del paraíso Voy a acariciarla con los dedos cuando esté seguro Recogeré el fruto prohibido... He derramado nuestra amistad como la leche ¿No hubiera sido mejor si lo supiera? Me concentro.No puedo ver tu cara La fruta prohibida ha capturado mi mirada El olor febril persiste después de la escuela Lucho,pero no puedo evitar mi naturaleza Reuní coraje y dejé mis emociones Es como estar desnudo... Nuestra amistad se ha arruinado Quiero pintar lo colorido,¿Pero de qué color es la realidad? Quiero conocer mis sentimientos Un lugar para sumergirme profundo ¡No hay marcha atrás,no se puede volver! ¡De ninguna manera,no necesito nada! Las cadenas de la conquista empiezan a estrangularme Las manos,una sobre la otra,nos atraen Ahora no hay escape... (El amor cruza la puerta El pecado original durará toda la noche La habitación de la prostituta Es un nacimiento temporal en el paraíso) El círculo de amigos da un paso adelante Estamos cansados juntos,así que,¿Dónde iré? Mañana pagaré mi castigo En este lugar,será severo ¡Aléjate del jardín del Edén! ¡Sal de aquí,es una enfermedad mortal! La serpiente sonríe al final del paraíso La acariciaré para sentir su temperatura Como se siente justo ahora... Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010